The present invention relates to lighting systems for vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a rotatable compartment light for vehicles.
Service vehicles, and particularly emergency vehicles, often have interior compartments ranging from large bays to relatively small storage compartments in or around which the vehicle operators must work. For example, it may be necessary to retrieve gear from or return gear to such compartments. Proper lighting in and about these areas is essential.
Lighting systems for service vehicles are known. These may include, for example, interior dome lights. Generally, however, such lights radiate light either in one fixed direction only or in all directions from a fixed position. Thus, such lights often fail to illuminate desired areas in or about the compartment and/or produce undesirable glare to the vehicle operator.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a vehicle compartment light from which light can be selectively directed to a desired area in or about a compartment without hindering the work of a vehicle operator.